


The Bastard Prince's son

by AlidaTean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adoption, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 40
Words: 14,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlidaTean/pseuds/AlidaTean
Summary: He sobs as he held his son closer to his heart. He couldn't keep him,he had no money and he was banished.He couldn't look after himself and the baby while fighting monsters too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own anything except my ocs and I am not making profit from this work. 
> 
> Check out my other works.

Percy cried as he was handed his son.It didn't matter that he was conceived through rape,his precious son looked like him and not his sire.He knew he couldn't keep him,it wouldn't be fair or safe to keep Hadrian close to him.

 

He was banished and he knew that he couldn't fight monsters while taking care for the baby.He had no money to support himself let alone a baby,giving him up was the right thing to do.

 

He looked at the couple that helped him this past few months.Their own son had died a week ago and Lily was told that she was barren,James was now sterile due to being cursed a few months earlier.Percy liked the couple and new that he made the right choice by giving Hadrian to them but it didn't lessen the heartache he felt.

 

He gave his son one last kiss before he offered him up to Lily,they decided to give Hadrian the name James as a middle name per tradition.He was allowed to become the godfather along with Sirius Black after they blood adopted Harry.Percy was happy that they didn't erase his blood tie to his son and that he could visit in future.

 

Percy decided to leave England,he send gifts from places he explored and in turn James and Lily send pictures of his son as he grew.He cherished each picture and kept them safe on his person.

 

He was tired of fighting monsters at every turn so Percy decided to go to Alaska.He would be safe from monsters and away from the gods.He knew that they kept looking into him,he felt their presences a few times during his trips.They banished him so why couldn't they leave him alone?

 

He bought a bus ticket and left to Alaska and prayed that with time he will be able to visit Harry without feeling pain at looking him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy.

By the time Hadrian's birthday came around, Percy settled in well in his new home. Lily and James had given him some money before he left England.

 

He used the money to buy the small cottage and used the rest to pay for college. He wrote to Lily about it and she was happy for him,she sent a picture of the three of them.Hadrian had the engraved blanket he bought for him for his birthday.

 

As months passed by ,James wrote to him to let him know the war was heating up and that they will be out of reach for a while. He told Percy to send his gifts through gringotts because they won't be able to communicate like before.

 

Percy send letters and even opened a small vault for Hadrian. He sent money every months,he wanted Harry to have spending money to use when he went to school.He told the goblins to give Harry the card when he went to school. The card could also be used in the muggle world.

 

Percy kept in touch with Nico and wrote to him once month.They had a mutual agreement not to talk about the gods or camp half blood, he also had Nico swear to Styx not to tell anyone where he was.

 

After finishing college, Percy worked as the local doctor.He never forgot the betrayal he felt but being far from New York helped as well as knowing that his son was safe from them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico

Nico hated being in camp ,his friendships with the others ended when they stood by and did nothing when Percy was banished.

 

Many quests had come and whenever he was paired with Annabeth or the other traitors ,he refused to go. It was a cause of outrage but they couldn't force him to go if he was with Anubis or visiting Percy in Alaska.

 

His passive aggressive stance in camp caused him and Will to break up.His father surprised him when he told him that he should visit Anubis more .This led to Nico falling in love with the Egyptian God,Nico told Percy about Anubis and his cousin was happy for him.

 

He and Anubis had been dating for three years before Nico felt ready for Percy and Anubis to meet.The god was reluctant to go to Alaska but he agreed when Nico explained his situation to him.

 

Though their meeting was stilted and tense at first,with more visits Percy relaxed around Anubis and the two became friends.

 

Anubis went to Hades and then to Alaska to ask for permission to marry Nico.

 

A year later Percy got an invite to their wedding,because Percy was banished they decided to hold the wedding in the underworld. Hades still respected Percy for keeping his promise of bringing back his helm and allowed Percy to come.

 

It would be the first time in eight years since anyone other than Nico and Anubis saw Percy Jackson.

The other gods and demigods waited for the day to come in anticipation. They had no idea how Percy was or where he went because he vanished from their view. 

 

Nico was not forthcoming with anything related to Percy,not even Zues or Poseidon could intimidate him in to saying anything.By the time the wedding day arrived the underworld was packed with people wanting to see Percy than the actual wedding.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy

Percy didn't want to be anywhere near his former friends or family ,but he couldn't disappoint Nico on his big day.

 

He arrived just before the couple,Percy sat with Hacate and Thanatos .Percy knew that the two knew his secret but he felt he could trust the two minor gods .Hacate was possessive of her world and Thanatos was possessive of the Peverell descendants .

 

He watched as Nico and Anubis make their vows ,he was happy for them.He smiled watching them dance, Thanatos danced with him. Percy felt them watching them but he continued to ignore them.

 

He gave Nico and Anubis a hug when they sat down.The way the couple talked to him made the others realise that Nico and Anubis kept in touch with him regularly.

 

Percy decided to get some air outside, he was admiring the view when he felt someone behind him.He turned and saw Poseidon,Percy finished his champagne and made to leave but the god blocked his exit.

 

"You are in the way,please let me pass Lord Poseidon." his voice was polite but impersonal

"We need to talk."

" I believe we said it all 8 years ago, there's nothing to say now."

"Why did you do it?,were you so jealous of your brother that it drove you to the enemy's side?."

" I care not to repeat myself,let me pass. "

"I deserve an answer and where have you been all these years?.You haven't been in my domain."

"You have no right to ask anything of me, I am not your son .You gave up that right when you turned your back on me and disowned me and let Zues banish me."

This time,he pushed pass the god when he saw an opening.He owed Poseidon nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possessive daddy.

Percy wished the couple well and told them that he was heading home.Nico and Anubis understood that being here was hard for him and thanked him for coming. 

He was making his way out of Hades palace when his uncle commanded that Percy see him in the library.

 

"It's good to see you uncle Hades"

 

"I am glad you are well."

 

"Is there something you wanted?"

 

"Perseus,I have some bad news for you."

 

Percy braced himself for anything,had the other gods made Hades to ban him in future?

 

"Perseus ,six and half years ago the souls of James and Lily Potter entered the underworld. "

 

Percy let out a gasp,he lowered himself on a sit.

 

"They are dead...?"

 

"Yes,they were murdered on Halloween"

 

"What about Hadrian?.Is he de...gone too?" He couldn't say the word dead when talking about his son,his precious boy.

 

"No,the boy still lives.It's all I know in regards to him."

 

"Thank you for telling me,before I go can you tell me if Lily and James are at peace?"

 

"They died a hero's death,they are together in Elysium. "

 

Percy thanked his uncle and left the underworld heading to England. He had a son to check up on.

 

While Percy Jackson 's mind was on his son,Poseidon was processing what he overheard. He didn't know who Hades and Percy were talking about but they sounded like people Percy cared about.

 

Were they the reason why Percy betrayed them?.

 

Poseidon hated that he still cared for the boy after he betrayed them and he also disliked that Percy and Hades had grown closer.

 

The gods were known for their possessiveness and Poseidon was possessive of Percy even though the boy was a traitor.He just had to find a way to make sure the boy wouldn't betray him again before taking back his favourite demigod.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father and son.

Gothic cottage was ruined ,Percy walked pass the flowers placed in front and went in side.The furniture was broken and glass was broken,he went upstairs to the nursery. He let out a shoked sob when he saw the chalk lining where Lily died,he run a finger at the scotch mark on the crib .

They were really gone.

Percy left and made hus way to the Alley,he decided to go to Gringotts.

 

Percy talked to his bank account manager,Percy was outraged to find out that Sirius was in Azkaban and that Dumbledore prevented the wills from being read.He had no right to do that,Hadrian was supposed to go to Sirius not wherever that man dumped his son.

Because he wasn't a wizard ,he had no grounds to get Sirius a trial but he was still Hadrian's guardian in the muggle world.He knew where Lily's sister lived.

It took Percy a week before he found the exact house where Pertunia lived.

 

His meeting with the Dursley's was explosive,he was ready to kill those monsters right there and then when he saw how his son was treated.Hadrian was malnutritioned and he saw the bruises on his arms,his baby boy was so scared but hopeful when Percy told him that he was taking him away.

 

When he saw where Hadrian was sleeping,his anger got the best of him and the pipelines bursted and the water attacked the two adults.He would've killed them if his son wasn't in the room with them.

Percy took Hadrian and his blanket and left Pivert Drive.

In Scotland in the headmaster's office,Hacate disabled the wards the headmaster had placed to let him know if Harry Potter left Pivert Drive. It would be years before Dumbledore noticed something was wrong.

Meanwhile Percy took his son to Gringotts and made himself Hadrian's magical guardian and required a portkey to Alaska ,taking his fragile son along with him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian 'Rian'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gave myself a complex writing this from a child's perspective.

Hadrian was happy to be away from his aunt and uncle ,his new daddy gave him food and even bought him clothes that fit him.The little boy was confused about where his daddy was his whole life ,daddy just said that bad men where after him and he left Hadrian with his other daddy and mommy.

 

He loved living with his daddy,he didn't have to cook and clean after Dudley anymore and he had his own room now.

 

Daddy was a doctor,he healed people but Hadrian hated how yucky the medicine daddy gave him tasted.Daddy said that it would help Rian grow strong but daddy always says that about most yucky things like vegetables. 

 

Rian preferred vegetables over not eating so he made sure to eat all of his vegetables.He got to have tart and cookies if he was good.

 

He liked his new school,he got to play with other kids and he was allowed to do good at school. Daddy said he was really smart and he had a bright future.

 

Rian was scared when weird things started happening and he thought that his daddy would take him back to the Dudleys again when he found him talking to a snake.  
He cried and begged him not to send him away and promised to be good but daddy gave him a big hug and said that Hadrian was special just like Daddy James and Mommy Lily.

 

He gave Hadrian books that used to belong to his other parents but he made Rian promise not to tell anyone else about it.It was their secret.

 

Hadrian asked daddy about his other mommy but daddy looked sad whenever he asked so Rian stopped asking ,he didn't want daddy to feel bad anymore.He didn't need another mommy he had daddy Percy ,uncle Nico and uncle Anubis and Rian loved them a lot!.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts

Percy was emotional about his son going to Hogwarts.The past few years with his son had been a blessing and being around Hadrian,Nico and Anubis was like they were a true family.

 

Percy treasured that feeling and didn't want to go back to how it was before.Hadrian was a wonderful child and Percy couldn't help but be sad that his own mother was missing out on seeing her grandson grow up, because she chose to side with the gods .

 

He wondered if her love for him had been because she loved him or was it because he was the living memory of his father.Even Medusa was reluctant to kill him because he looked so much like Poseidon.She had been right to say that they only wanted to use him and would turn their backs in him.

 

It left him bitter and it was why Percy refused to step foot outside of Alaska for the past few years .Let them deal with their wars and quests,he wasn't going to lift a finger to help the Olympians .He was done being their tool of war and their scapegoat.

 

He turned his mind from negative thoughts and focused on Hadrian.His son was excited for school.Percy took the boy to Gringotts with Nico and they were able to get enough money to pay for his books as well as wand.

 

Percy had wanted Hadrian to have a custom made wand but Hacate visited him in his dream and told him that Hadrian needed the Pheonix feather wand .It was part of the prophecy and she said it would offer him better protection.He allowed Hadrian to buy the wand and he made sure to not say anything that the wandmaker might tell the headmaster.

 

Two weeks later Hadrian said teary goodbyes to his father and uncles and boarded the train.He had a hoody on and passed by a family of red haireds that looked to be waiting for something or someone.He really didn't care and went to sit with a boy holding a toad .


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares

Ares was bored,not even Aphrodite's tight cunt was enough to get him in a good mood.He hungered for battle and not just and battle,Ares wanted to see the fierce determination on Poseidon's demigod son's face.

 

He wanted to clash swords again with the brat,when he voted for his banishment it was out of petty vengeance. He regretted it but it was too late to do anything about it.

 

When years passed without any word on the boy,they all thought him dead but Hades never told them if that was true or not.When death breath's son would disappear they thought he was with tge Egyptians again.It was when Hades came to invite them and warn them against attacking his guests did they understand. 

 

Hades knew where the boy was and he wasn't telling. They all went to the wedding but the wanted what had become of the former hero.

 

The Percy Jackson they all saw was different.He had a air of maturity about him.Ares could feel the power humming in his veins ,the boy was stronger than before and he looked hot.His eyes were now glowing with power and when they looked at them they were ice cold.

 

Ares couldn't take his eyes of the boy,he felt a stirring in his loins when he took in the shapely figure.He wanted Percy Jackson.

 

He planned to corner the boy after the reception but the boy had left,disappearing somewhere in London.He went to London trying to track him down buy after a month he still couldn't find him so he returned home.

He started taking lovers the looked simliar to the boy but they all lacked that fire in them.It would be years again before he laid his eyes on Percy Jackson.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was a wreck,when the invisibility cloak went missing. He searched for it everywhere and he noticed that most of his rare collection of books and grimore were also missing.All of the books were the ones he had helped himself to when he got guardianship of the Potter heir.

 

He was not pleased to learn that the goblins had seen fit to repossess everything and lock down the boy's vaults.Dumbledore was outraged when they took money from his vaults to replace the 200 000 galleons he had taken. 

He had planned to take the Potter money to invest in the Order of the Phoenix as well as pay the Weasleys for their continued support.The keys to the Potter vaults were also taken away from him,now he had no way to access the vaults.He briefly thought to get the boy from the Dursleys and have him open the vaults for him but dismissed that idea.

 

He didn't want the boy to know of his heritage before he got to Hogwarts. He knew that Petunia hated Lily for having magic and Dumbledore knew that she would do everything in her power to make the boy more submissive.It would be easy to gain the boy's trust when he thought that Dumbledore was the one that saved him.

 

Things were going according to plan for years but it all changed when Hangrid told him that Harry Potter was missing.Dumbledore went to the Dursleys to see if they knew who took the boy,he was shocked to learn that Harry Potter had been missing for years and his monitors didn't pick up on it.

 

He also mind raped the adult Dursleys and he saw a young man use elemental powers and taking the boy who lived away.

 

They searched for months and even monitored the book so that they could see the address when it wrote Potter's new address.

 

It was midnight on July 31st when the quill started writing a letter for Harry James Potter.Dumbledore,the teachers,Amelia Bones,the minister of magic as well as the school board had come to see.Dumbledore hated having Lucius Malfoy there as well as the aurors but the decision was taken out of his hands,everyone knew that he lost Harry Potter and they were now making a play to get the boy first.

 

They letter was finished and put in an envelope. The quill started writing Harry James Potter but it also wrote some symbols next to the name.No one there could read what was written there ,they ignored it and focused on the next part.They held their breath when it wrote 453 A... but as they watched a bright light appeared and blinded them for a few minutes.

 

By the time they could see again,the letter had already been sent and no one there knew where it went.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorting.

Everyone waited in baited breath as the new students arrived,it was the first time in Hogwarts history that the school board,aurors and even the minister of magic had come to witness the sorting. 

 

They were all sitting at the head table with the professors and headmaster ,watching as the hat started singing it's song.After it's performance,Minerva started calling out names.

 

"Susan Bones." "Hufflepuff!"

"Cho Chang." "Ravenclaw!"

"Hermoine Granger." "Gryffindor!"

"Draco Malfoy." " Slytherin!"

 

It went so forth as each of the students were called one by one.

 

"Harry Potter ."

 

There was a stunned silence in the hall as everyone looked at the remaining unsorted students,they all wanted to catch the first glimpse of the-boy-who-lived-to-go-missing.

 

Many of them expected to see a James Potter mini me with Lily Potter's eyes but what they got was something else.

 

The boy that made his way to the front had long black curly hair with gold and red highlights,his eyes were emerald green but with aquamarine rings around them.The boy was petite and the attention they gave him made him blush a bit. 

 

They watched as the hat was placed on his head and they all expected the boy hero to go to the lions.

 

"Ravenclaw!"

 

The ravens were stunned but recovered quickly enough to give him a thunderous applause.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy calls Harry...Hadrian or Rian  
> THE Wizarding World calls him...Harry James   
> He calls himself...Hadrian.

It was after the feast that Harry was called to the headmaster's office.When he got there ,he was introduced to Minister Fudge ,head auror Amelia Bones,Lord Lucius Malfoy and Lady Augusta Longbottom who were both representatives of the school board as well as the head's of House.

 

They all wanted to know where he was all these years.Hadrian just told them that his guardian had taken him in ,when he learned of his parent's passing and Sirius Black's absence. 

 

Dumbledore tried to say that he should be returned to the Dursleys,Harry was quick to point out that the headmaster had no right to dictate where he lived or what he did outside of school.They tried to say that his dad had kidnapped him but Hadrian told them that Lily Potter nee Evans had written a will that was put into place when he was given to the Dursleys.

 

If the first will had been read ,Harry would've gone to Sirius Black,Alice Longbottom or Severus Snape but since it wasn't ,the second will made the old one null and void. He was careful not to give them his dad's name when he told them all of this. 

 

Dumbledore didn't like where this was going and claimed the second will to be fake but he was forced to reduct that statement when Hadrian said that the goblins had checked it's authenticity. He didn't want to risk the goblins's wrath especially since he was still on shaky grounds with them.

 

There wasn't anything that they could do to force the boy to tell them who his guardian was.They were not happy about it and Dumbledore was also angry that he couldn't read the boy's mind.

 

He also asked the boy if he would like to be resorted and maybe this time he would get into his parent's old house ,but much to his frustration the boy refused.He told them that he was happy where he was and he wasn't his parents so he wasn't going to resort just because of that.

The boy was not what they were expecting.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy.

Percy was happy to get a letter from Hadrian,he thought that Rian would take after James and himself and end up as a reckless Gryffindor. He was glad that he got Lily's brains and he ended up in Ravenclaw. 

 

Percy had worried himself sick with the posibility that Hadrian could end up in Slytherin.While he didn't mind his son being ambitious and cunning,Percy couldn't help but associate the house with how HE was.Though HE never stepped foot in the magical world,HE embodied the house traits perfectly. 

 

Percy already had to deal with the blond highlights and blue rings around his son's eyes,he didn't need anymore reminders of Hadrian's other father. As far as he was concerned James Potter was the only father Hadrian had.

 

He dreaded the day that his son would come to him wanting the truth of his heritage. How was he suppost to tell his sweet boy that he was a product of such a violent act?.

 

It caused him many sleepless nights thinking about it.Percy could still remember how it felt when he was held down and how much in hurt when HE forcefully entered his virgin body that night.

 

He didn't want to burden his son with the truth,Hadrian had suffered enough in his young life.Percy swore to himself to protect Hadrian with all his might,when he rescued him from that hellhole.He made sure to always make his son feel loved and wanted.He didn't want Hadrian to question his love for him, when the time came to tell him the whole truth.

 

With a sigh ,Percy wrote a letter to Hadrian to congratulate him on his sorting.He told him that he was already missing him and couldn't wait to see him during the holidays.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A baby?

Percy hadn't planned on leaving Alaska but Nico needed him.The younger demigod had started getting sick and his body was craving more godly essence than he could give.Hades hadn't trusted Hacate to look after his son and he didn't want Apollo anywhere near the underworld. 

 

The sun god was too bright for his tastes and he couldn't lie for nothing.If something was wrong with Nico ,then by sundown the whole of Olympia would know.Hades didn't want Zues to have that advantage over him.The god of the underworld hated that his brothers had two children each from their broken oath while he had none and his children still suffered. 

 

It was why he ignored how many laws Nico broke just to bring Hazel back fron the dead.When Nico started getting sick,he thought it was a passing thing but when he started puking and losing energy Hades began to worry.

 

Yesterday the boy fainted and he has been on bedrest ever since.Anubis hasn't left the boy's bedside ,it was just luck that the Egyptian god remembered that Percy was a doctor.

 

Hades sent his furies to go to the boy and bring him back unharmed. Persius hadn't wasted time to complain about been forced to come with no warning,he had quickly went to see Nico.

 

Hades and Anubis watched on as the boy asked Nico some trivial questions .The boy then had Nico pee in a cup and then he poured a mysterious liquid in the cup.

 

They watched as the yellowish urine turn a pale shade of red.

 

"Congratulations cousin,you are going to be a mommy."

 

They heard a thud were Anubis had fallen in a dead faint ,while Hades was busy gaping like a fish than to bother worrying about the other god.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mandela Day :)

Hadrian enjoyed his classes,his new friend Terry Boot was fun to be around and his favourite class so far was Charms.He didn't like the attention he was getting from some of the other students and the potions professor seemed to hate him.He asked him questions but when he answered them correctly,the man looked displeased about it.

 

Hadrian had his father's temper but he knew that if he blew up at the man,he would only be hurting himself. The man was just looking for an opportunity to get him in trouble and lose points.

 

Smith was one of the most annoying students Hadrian had the displeasure of meeting.The other boy was a braggat and he kept trying to get close to him.He wasn't the only one who was annoying though,Weasley and Granger also had a creepy fascination with him.

 

Granger found him studying in the library with Terry.The girl then rudely snatched their notes and proceeded to start "correcting "them.She then had the nerve to accuse Hadrian of cheating because he had scored higher than her on Charms and DADA.

 

Terry defended Hadrian against her,causing the girl to leave in a huff.To avoid future encounters like that one,the two boys decided to use their dorms for studying or one of the unused classrooms.

 

Well Weasley was a can on worms on his own but when you also added Malfoy in the mix ,it was a recipe for disaster. 

 

Weasley had a weird notion in his head that Hadrian ,whom he called Harry was destined to be his best friend .When Malfoy came and continued to insult Terry and Weasley then offer his hand to Hadrian,the Weasley boy blew up and then he dared to accept an illegal duel on Hadrian's behalf.

 

Rian was not impressed at all and refused to go,but the other boy took it as an insult and called him a coward and said that his parents would be disappointed to have a cowardly nerd ,who didn't even have the decency to get in Gryffindor for a son.

 

Hadrian felt something snap in him,in a fit of accidental magic Weasley was hit with golden sand and turned into a baby,the now crying infant was taken by his brothers to Madam Pomfery while Hadrian was given detention by MacGongall.

 

Hadrian was only given two days detention because he was provoked and his wand showed that he hadn't cast a de-aging spell at the other boy.The only good thing that came from that confrontation was that Weasley was more wary of him ,but he could have done without Granger's increased staring.

 

The girl had already alienated her house with her bossy know it all attitude. Hadrian did not need more of her attention on him,he was just glad that the Ravenclaws had more classes with the HufflePuffs than the other houses.Besides Smith ,the other puffs were likable. 

 

The DADA professor was quite irritating with his stuttering ,Hadrian had a friend in Alaska who had a stutter but even he wasn't this bad!.

 

It made him wonder if the professor wasn't exaggerating it to annoy them ,so that they couldn't hear what he was saying.It was a good tactic to make them all fail.

 

Hadrian wondered if the school was low on funds because there wasn't any other good reason for them to employ Binns.He and Terry decided to self study History and just use their class with Binns to do other research and homework.

 

It wasn't all bad and he was happy when his dad wrote to him ,telling him that his uncles were expecting a baby.He couldn't wait to get a new cousin,Hadrian didn't care that he already had a cousin.To him the Dursleys were not his family and he had no plans to ever think of them as such.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see the clue about Hadrian's parentage???


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy.

Percy dropped the letter like it was a venomous snake waiting to strike. He had hoped that Lily and James 's genes would have been enough to suppress Hadrian's sperm donor's genes.

 

If his son started displaying more powers then he will start asking questions. Questions that Percy wasn't ready to answer,the monsters will also be on the look out for the new demigod coming into his powers.

 

He didn't understand why this was happening now,he was finally moving on from that awful experience.He stopped flinching whenever Hadrian had that mischievous smirk after pulling of a prank.He had convinced himself that Hadrian was just taking after James. 

 

So why?,why were the fates tormenting in this way?.Percy didn't know what to do,he just wrote to his son that he should try to avoid stressful situations and to reinforce his mind shields. Maybe that would delay anymore of Hadrian's powers from emerging.

 

He also told Hadrian that he would be stating with Nico for a while,it was rare for Hades's sons to be male carriers and they often miscarried.Percy needed to closely monitor Nico.

 

After he finished the letter and sent it of to Hadrian,Percy decided to take a walk.He was so lost in his troubled thoughts that he failed to notice someone following him.

 

He decided to go to the café and ordered some coffee ,he also got chocolate muffins instead of the blueberry ones.He had stopped eating anything that reminded him of his past.Blueberry muffins always reminded him of his mother's blue cookies.

 

After he finished his lunch,Percy walked back to the entrance of the underworld. The person who had been following him,left quickly to report what they had seen.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth.

Annabeth had lost her standing in camp.Greg started cheating on her with most of the girls in Aphrodite's cabin.It was obvious that he only dated her just to cause Percy pain.

 

She hasn't been allowed to any major quests because Nico refused to work with her and Greg saw girls as inferior to him , preferring to take boys on his quests.

 

She was the best and most favoured child of Athena but now she was pushed aside,even her mother was choosing Malcolm over her now.It was frustrating and a big hit on her pride.

 

Things between her father and her had soured over the last past few years.This time for good,he even drove her to camp himself this time.It wasn't her fault that she attracted monsters and her younger twin brothers were often hurt because of some of her plans going wrong.

 

She couldn't even go to see Sally because the woman had turned her back on her,she blamed Annabeth for Percy turning into a murderer.

 

Speaking of Percy,her ex had grown into a handsome man.She could barely take her eyes of him when she saw him at the wedding.She was angry that he barely looked her the whole night.

 

She had thought that he would be grovelling down on his knees begging for forgiveness,instead he was making allies with death gods.She just had to figure out a good plan to turn this to her advantage ,after all Athena always had a plan and she was still the favoured daughter.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian.

Hadrian couldn't believe that they made him go to the Forbidden Forest ,if that wasn't bad enough he had to share it with Malfoy,Longbottom and a reaged Weasley. 

 

Why did their detention have to be at night and outside of the safe walls of the school?.

Hadrian was not impressed with Hogwarts and wondered if his dad would let him transfer if he asked.

Malfoy chose the hound but Hadrian was skeptical of the hound.If Malfoy wanted the mutt that offered him dubious protection ,then who was Hadrian to judge?.

 

Weasley also fought for the mutt,luckily Handrig stopped any fighting from the two and paired them up together.Hadrian secretly hoped that they kill each other or at least maim each other enough that they would stop being such annoyances. 

 

He led Longbottom through the forest,he was glad the boy knew plants,it made picking them easier and he avoided poisonous ones. He did not wish to get poisoned with ivy or the likes.

 

He heard a noise and rustling of bushes suddenly. He went closer ,passing another trendline.He let out a shocked gasp of fear while Longbottom shrieked like a banshee.The creature they saw turned to them,Longbottom took of running and Hadrian followed after him.

 

That thing was gaining on them and well Longbottom was now a true representation of "you don't have to outrun the monsters,just your friends" philosophy. The chubby boy was nowhere in sight and the creature was now solely focused on Hadrian.

"Harry Potter"

 

Oh great,he was so famous that even the monsters in the forest knew about him,what was next,rats coming becoming human?.

 

The thing lunged at him but it was sent flying by the skeletal horses.He could hear more hooves as more horse like creatures came.The creature ran away ,leaving behind an injured unicorn.

 

Hadrian made his way to the poor animal.The skeletal horses just watched as he knelt down,the unicorn was in making painful sounds.Hadrian took out the water container he had on his person and took out a cloth.He poured some water on the cloth and rubbed the unicorns nose.

 

He was looking deeply in the eyes of the animal ,that he failed to see that he had partially healed the unicorn.He wrapped it's leg with the cloth and as he finished ,he heard Hangrid call out his name.

The half giant saw the injured animal and told Hadrian to go to bed while he tended to the unicorn.Hadrian was escorted by the skeletal horses. 

~Be safe ,little Lord ~

Hadrian swore he heard them say but maybe he was just imagining things because of the night's traumas.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian.

When Samihan came ,Hadrian was sick and tired of dealing with Granger and Weasley.He wished the girl would stop bothering him with the superior/inferior complex ,she had with him.

 

It wasn't his fault that he was more powerful than her and picked up spells easier than her.He might have advantage of having studied theory before school but he was on the same level with everyone on practicals.

 

Weasley was no better with his glaring and snide remarks.He wished he could punch his teeth out but Hadrian didn't want to serve detention again.He was traumatized enough to even contemplate going back there.

 

He barely had anything to eat.His appetite was ruined by all those insensitive people ,who kept reminding him that today was the anniversary of his parent's death.If one more person asked to see his scar,he was going to hex them.

 

He told Terry that he was going to retire early.He left before dessert was served.When he got to the Ravenclaw dorm,he took out his apple and divided it and went to the fire place and made an oppering to Hacate,Hades and Thanotos. 

 

He wasn't sure if this would work but he was used to doing it with his dad.Even if it didn't,this ritual made him feel closer to his dad ,he could remember a few years back when they started doing it and he asked his dad why he chose to sacrifice to those gods and not to the popular ones .

 

His dad just told him ,he sacrificed to Hacate to thank her for Rian's magic,Thanotos because he was always fair and Hades because he was more loyal than the other ones.

 

After reading mythology books,Hadrian couldn't help but agree with his father,the other gods and goddess were assholes.They were hypocrites and jerks,sure Hades kidnapped Persephone but at least he didn't stoop so low to raping women and turning innocent people into monsters!.

 

He had been in the room ,reading for about an hour when the other Ravenclaws came.He was shocked to learn that a troll had broken in and the headmaster ordered the Puffs and Snakes to the dungeons!.

 

The man was crazy,what if it hurt them or worse killed them.Hogwarts was turning in to a dangerous place to be,there was no way that he was staying here for Yule break.

 

With that thought Hadrian covered himself with his blankets and went to sleep ignorant of the fact that his self proclaimed rival was fighting for her life.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumour has it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian has a vindictive side.Looks like he has inherited more than his powers .

News spread fast in the castle about Granger's run in the troll.The girl had been crying in the girl's bathroom when she ran into the troll.It was said that it was Weasley's fault for her being there at the first place,they apparently got in to an heated argument before the feast.

It was said that Granger called Weasley a red haired pig who couldn't spell his way out of an open box and he had retaliated by calling her a friendless know it all ,who no one wanted around.Granger being the delicate flower that she is, ran away in tears and straight into the hulking troll.

Why the girl chose to cry in the bathroom instead of her room was beyond Hadrian.He just didn't understand how girls worked most times.

Anyway the girl had fought for her life but she was still only a first year muggleborn student ,she didn't know many spells to take on an adult troll. The creature swatted her like a fly and it proceeded to shatter her leg with it's mighty club.

It was said that Granger's scream pierced throughout the castle ,so loud that it remained those who heard it of a banshee.It was said that the troll was going to bash her head in but Professor Snape with his bellowing robes rode in with his magical unicorn and proceeded to send an avada kadavra at the beast and slayed it with his impressive wand.He then picked up the embattled damsile in distress that was Granger and healed her with his touch alone.

Hadrian wanted to laugh at the ridiculous story,they made it seem like Severus was Superman and Granger was his Lois Lane.At least Granger was alive and away from him and Weasley was cast as the villain in the story.Finally the other boy would know how it felt like to be glared at all the time.

He was probably vindictive and his dad would be appalled but Hadrian couldn't help it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian 's parentage is reviled.
> 
> Hope you like it.

Percy was worried about what was going on in Hogwarts. The school was suppost to be safe ,it was why he had agreed to let his son go.Hadrian wasn't suppost to be in danger yet,Hacate was also tightlipped about what was happening. 

 

He knew that something had displeased her but not enough for her to allow Hadrian to be pulled out of Hogwarts. Percy hated that his son had a prophecy hanging over his head.

 

He knew how that felt like and he planned to train his son.He wasn't going to let what happened to him ,happen to his son.

He sent Hadrian ambroisia and told him to not give it to anyone else.He also told him that he should only drink only a mouthful if he was injured.He didn't trust the wizards with his son's health.

 

With Nico away from the underworld and his uncle busy with paperwork,Percy felt useless and bored.He was thinking of working at the local hospital for the duration on his stay.He couldn't spend months doing nothing after all.

He was taking a swim in the beach while he thought of his career.He closed his eyes and floated on the water,he missed how relaxed the waters made him feel.

He was lost in the moment that he failed to notice that the currants were pulling him deeper into the ocean.When he opened his eyes,Percy was far from the mainland. 

He tried to swim back when three tentacles came out of no where and wrapped him up.Percy tried to fight back against the thing that was pulling him under. Kicking his legs and trying to pry off the tentacles.He tried using his powers by hitting the creature that had him but it just held on tighter than before.

The creature pulled him to what appeared to be a city. Atlantis!,oh sweet Chaos,Poseidon was behind this!.

The giant squid ,he now identified,proceeded to dump him in the palace via a window.He landed there in an undignified heap. 

 

When he finally managed to stand,he stared at the god with his Delux glare.Poseidon looked at him with his unreadable eyes similar to his own,Percy also noticed that he was in his godly form.

"Persius."

"Lord Poseidon."

"I have brought you hear to finish our talk. "

"We have nothing to talk about!." Percy tried to swim out of the window but a tentacle blocked his way.

"You will not turn your back on me!" Poseidon's voice boomed. "I wasn't asking,it is a command "

"You can't command me!,I am not your son remember!."

"You will always be mine! Not Hades's son but mine!."

"I wish he was my father,at least he didn't turn his back on me when I needed him.!"

Percy didn't see the water coming until it him on his back,sending him to his knees.Poseidon grabbed him with his giant hand and looked at him.

"You insolent child,I gave you everything and you threw it back in my face.All because daddy had another son for you to compete with."

"You know nothing about me ,Lord Poseidon. " Percy was breathing heavily. "You never did,keep believing what you will ,I care not for you and what you believe anymore."

"You were jealous,you didn't want to share the glory is that was it was?.Did you turn on us because the girl no longer wanted you!?" Poseidon was livid now.

Percy had tears in his eyes,his fists clanched.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!.You don't know how I suffered because of you Greeks!.If it hadn't been for you refusing to believe that Kronos had merged with Luke ,he wouldn't have had the chance to rape me!!!

Poseidon dropped his son,the word rape,ringing through his mind like a broken record.

Percy used his distraction to use another window to go out of. He used the fast waves to make the distance to shore faster.

By the time he got out of the water,the sea was raging and a hurricane was threatening to come.He ran until he found the entrance to Hades's Palace .


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yule and plans.

Hadrian was upset that his dad wouldn't be available for Yule and that Hadrian had to stay in Hogwarts.He used the time to get to finish his assignments and he even helped with the decorations. 

Because of the few students in the school ,they only had to used one table.Ron kept throwing glances at him,they weren't his usual glares and Hadrian decided to ignore them.

He got another bottle of the healing potion his father got him after Yule and he also got a cloak ,it was an invisibility cloak. 

He was admiring the cloak when Dumbledore came and asked to see it.Hadrian saw no reason to refuse,he was distracted by his gifts from his uncles that he failed to see what Dumbledore was doing to his cloak.

His uncle Nico got him new edition books on potions and charms from America.Hadrian was excited to read it,the American were so forward thinking and came up with the most amazing potions.

His uncle Anubis bought him a fountain pen but the note said that wheb he was in private he should twist the pen to see the surprise hidden inside.

Hadrian was happy with his gifts,they weren't a lot but they meant something to him.They showed that he had caring people in the world and that's why he would treasure them.

The headmaster returned his cloak and went to the head table ,humming under his breath. Hadrian just though that the man was getting into the festive mood,meanwhile Dumbledore was happy for different reasons,he now knew where the hallow had disappeared to and he now had a plan to get the boy on the right path.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poseidon.

Poseidon was angry and full of questions.Years ago when they had found the boy of Hermes's son with Riptide logged deep into his body ,they had turned their back on Persius without giving him a chance to say anything,not that the boy had tried to .

 

They all had assumed that he had gotten power hungry. They knew that he had not been the same after he had defeated Kronos and Athena's girl had cheated on the boy with the new arrival,who happened to be another son of Poseidon.Poseidon had thought the boy had just snapped under pressure and Luke happened to be in the way.

 

He had been so disappointed and washed his hands off his son.He also knew that when he went to his mother,the woman had already heard the news and had slammed the door on the boy's face.

Oh Styx,they had all turned their back on Persius so easily.He should have investigated the matter more,he should have wondered why a boy whose fatal flaw was loyalty would betray them.

He hadn't and because of that his raped son had been abandoned and exiled.When he had gotten his barings after his latest confrontation with his son, Poseidon had left Atlantis and went searching for Hades.

His brother had confirmed Persius's story to be the truth.He had raged at his older brother,how dare he not tell him?.How dare he steal Poseidon's favourite son?.Most of all Poseidon blamed himself.

He tried to get Hades to tell him where his son was but Hades was unmoved by his plea and refused to help him.He tried to pull the boy in his dreams but something was blocking him.

Persius had avoided the call of the sea ,he also ignored the messages he sent with his pegasus  
and horses.

He knew that there was something else that the boy and Hades were hiding from him.Poseidon was going to get to the bottom of it and then he would reclaim his son.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neptune and Hades

While Poseidon was hunting for his answers and being ignored by his brother,Neptune was busy calling his Greek self an idiot.He never did care that the boy had killed Hermes son,Romans were conquerors and that's what his son had done.

His son,while his Greek self thought the boy belonged solely to him,Neptune knew better.During the conception,the Roman god had taken over and he also spilled inside of Sally Jackson.Persius was also his son,something he had no intention of telling his Greek self.Greeks were possessive and weaklings ,who didn't think before taking action.Look at all those monsters they created!.

He wished that he wasn't forced to share his body with one of them,at least Poseidon was finally doing something to get there son back,he too hated that Pluto had become a father figure for the boy but at least it wasn't Jupiter or his whorish Greek self Zeus that the boy was close to,his younger brother had an overactive cock that he liked sticking into anything with a hole except his wife!.

 

On the other side of town ,away from the raging waves Percy was delivering Nico's first child.The Italian demigod was screaming loud,his screaming throughout the underworld palace as his father waited anxiously with his passed out son in law.

It had surprised the Greek god when Percy had one of the servants carry out the passes out Egyptian god. He would've thought that the other god would have faired better than that.

Hades was tired,he had alot of work with new soul coming in the underworld in rapid rates because of Poseidon's latest tantrums and Zeus 's imagined slights. He was also worried about that war that was also brewing in the horizons. 

He knew that Persius had made a life for himself outside out there and that the boy didn't want to fight anymore but Hades was wondering how long that would last before he was pulled back again.

For now he just chose to not pressure the boy to fight for them.He wanted the other gods to beg for help,he wanted them to despair until they had to swallow their pride and ask for help.

They had put the boy through hell literary and he survived,Hades admired the boy for that and it was also out of respect that he had taken over Luke's punishment personally. While it was true that Kronos influenced him,his actions were his own.He had the power to stop but he hadn't,his lust for Persius would never have  
quenched and if he had continued to live he would have gone after the boy again.

Hades found that unacceptable. 

He was brought out of his thought by the sound of an infant crying.Finally after decades,the underworld had a new heir.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian.

Hadrian wanted to go home,he wanted his daddy to hold him and tell him that it was going to be alright.He wanted to forget everything that had happened in the past few hours.

He had been coming from the library,when he was knocked over by something.He was blasted to the wall by an invisible force and then he heard an unfamiliar spell being said before he was being dragged through the corridors. 

Hadrian managed to get free but he was now lost. It was dark and he decided to follow the small light. It led him to a dark room with a mirrior in the middle.His instincts told him to get far away from there ,but his curiosity made him walk closer to the object.

At first the words didn't make sense but they changed and rearranged themselves. Though Hadrian's dyslexia wasn't bad as his father's,he still had a hard time reading in stressful situations. It took him four tries before he could read the inscription,mirrior of desire.

When he looked at it all he saw was him ,his dad and uncles.He was older in the mirrior and his dad was smiling without the usual pain hidden in his eyes.His uncles were holding a baby and laughing .

It was hard for him to pulling himself from the image,something didn't feel right.

 

Hadrian wished that he had run when he felt that.He didn't expect Voldemort to possess his teacher and kidnap him.It was a horrible experience and when the stone came to his pocket ,it only served to scare him more. 

It was because of that fear that Voldemort knew where the stone was and then threw him to the wall.He struggled when Voldemort proceeded to choke the life out of him,the older wizard wanted to 'disgrace ' him by killing him the muggle way.

Hadrian was close to passing out when he grabbed the dark lord.He just held on as the other wizard started screaming at him,the older wizard was aging before his eyes.

When the possessed professor became dust,the spirit of Voldemort shrieked at him and left.

Hadrian passed out from his injuries and he later woke up with Madam Pomfery tending to him.The headmaster demanded to know what happened and Hadrian only told him the bare minimum of what happened and lied about everything else.

Hadrian didn't trust the other man.He knew Hogwarts had wards,how is it that a professor being possessed could stay without being detected by the wards?.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olympians.

The gods gathered on Olympus to find a way to stop Gaia.Their children were being abducted,tortured and killed,many quests were now suspended and Apollo' s visions were growimg grim for them all.

It was too much to hope for the Olympians to conduct themselves like adults.They had spend the last hour arguing with each other.

Poseidon was fuming on his throne,he was throwing angry glances at Hades .He was angry that Hades had kept his son away from him and he then allowed the boy to disappear to who knows where!.

"I demand the truth of Persius's actions,I call forth Clio the muse of history and Astraea the goddess of justice."

"Poseidon !,What's the meaning of this!?." Zeus demanded.

"It seemed we don't know the whole truth of what transpired eleven years ago."

"Your son killed my son!." Hermes uncharacteristically snarled at his uncle.

"I want to know if it was justified!" Poseidon said.

The other Olympians wondered why Poseidon was suddenly interested about Persius's past actions. The god had disowned the boy,something he had never done to his other sons before.

They put it into a vote and except for a few nay sayers,Poseidon got his wish.

Clio took out the scroll of history and threw it in the air,it grew big and covered the wall of Olympus. All the gods and goddess there including the minor gods and nymphs watched as a scene appeared.

Hermes choked on a sob when he saw his beautiful son smiling on the scroll.Persius had killed his son and he deserved far worse than banishment.He and the rest of the Olympians waited in anticipation for what was about to play out.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning !Rape scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry about not doing this explicit,rape is ugly and I just couldn't do it.Hope you can respect that.

Everyone was silent as the scene took place,the truth of what happened that night would be revealed. 

 

Percy was sitting on a hill,it was a bit far from camp.He was drinking alcohol,the two opened bottles on the ground showed that he had been there for a while.

They watched as the boy fiddled around with something,they got a closer look and saw that it was a gold necklace with a Capital letter A pendant. 

The boy continued to drink while looking at it.They saw him look up and see Luke make his way towards him.

"Hey Perc,why are all they way over here?."

"Just not in a celebratory mood ."

"What's that?." Luke said as he pointed at the necklace.

"I was planning on giving it to Annabeth,I was going to organise a small picnic and give it to her for our anniversary. "

They saw Luke wince at that.

"I heard about what happened,sorry man."

"You know,I would have been fine if she just broke up with me.She didn't need to fuck my brother ."

"Yeah,that was a dick move. Your brother is also a jerk."

"At least Tyson is a good brother,I miss having him around. "

They watched as Percy throw away the necklace.He told Luke that he wanted to take a piss and made his way to some bushes.

When he came back Luke was drinking from his own bottle and Percy finished his third beer.He opened the fourth. 

They watch as Percy shake his head and blink rapidly,the Luke shifted closer to him.

"Just forget about them,I am here."The boy put his hand on Percy's knee.

"Thanx"the word sounding more slurred.

"I am always here for you"

They gods watched as Percy tell the other boy that it was getting late.He wanted to return to his cabin but Luke stopped him.He kissed Percy on the lips,Percy pushed him away.

He told the other boy that he wasn't interested in him that way and they should forget about what happened.

They watched as Luke try to kiss Percy again,time more forceful.He managed to over power they younger boy ,Percy faught back and got Luke off him.

He tried to run but Luke tackled him to the ground,they all noticed that Percy 's movements were sloppy and sluggish.

Hermes couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Luke had Percy on his stomach,the boy was squirming and screaming loudly but the scene showed that everyone was at the party and the music was blasting loudly.

"I always wanted you Persius,couldn't take my eyes off you when we met.Kronos promised me you as my reward. When he met you he wanted you too."

"Stop,No!,No,Luke Stop please!" He tried bucking the boy off of him but it was like all his strength had vanished."What did you give to me?."

"Finally noticed ,huh?.You shouldn't leave opened drinks around so carelessly. "

"You drugged me!"

They all watched the boy,they saw as a hero and victim rape Persius.Poseidon wanted to kill the boy,for daring to defile his son.Persius's loud screams would haunt him for years to come. 

He watched as the boy brag about what he had done and that he planned to do it again.Percy dragged himself away and within touching distance of riptide.When Luke turned Percy stabbed his abdomen and then he finished him off by stabbing him in the heart.

They saw a wood nymph only coming at the scene with Percy standing over Luke.

"Persius Jackson was justified in his deed" the goddess of justice said but it was like rubbing salt to a wound to Poseidon.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth.

Annabeth was in a state of shock,Percy was declared innocent.Her day at camp had started out well,Chiron was letting her sort out the books and tombs in the attic. She was fascinated with everything in there. 

It was lunchtime when things got unusual,Chiron was on edge and Mr D had left for Olympus.She knew that something was wrong when the weather changed and then a sudden projectile of Olympia appeared .

Annabeth couldn't understand why Lord Poseidon was demanding a retrial for Percy. In her hearts of hearts ,Annabeth was convinced that Percy murdered Luke in cold blood to get back at her.

Percy knew that Luke was her first crush and how happy she was to have him back.He killed him to hurt her because she slept with his more popular brother.She was bitter and resentful that all he got was disownment and banishment for his crime.

 

They all watched as the muse of his showed them what happened and how the scale of the goddess of justice favoured Percy.

Annabeth looked around the room,Aphrodite's children were crying,Clarrisse looked angry with her fists clenched.The others looked pale and solemn,others had looks of guilt and shame especially Hermes's cabin.

Annabeth couldn't accept it,Luke couldn't have done it.No,there must be some mistake.

She rushed out of the room,running like Hades's hellhounds were after her.The truth had turned out to be more painful than the sharpest sword.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian and Percy reunited

Percy didn't want his son anywhere near America.It was for that reason ,he told Nico and his uncle that he was going back to Alaska.Nico's daughter was three months old and in good health,Percy promised to always come check on her every month.Demigods were resilient and didn't fall sick easily.

 

He was glad that he had an international portkey that could take him to London and back to Alaska.He couldn't use aeroplane to get there and he wasn't going anywhere near the ocean. Poseidon might ambush him again and this time he might not be able to get away.

 

Percy had to use the walls to steady himself,he hated portkey with a passion.After taking a breath,he walked to Kingcross station and waited for the train.

Percy was wearing a blue hoodie and a white cap with black jeans.He looked suspicious with how covered up he was but he couldn't risk someone recognising him. It was 3 pm when the train came to a stop and the children got out.

He was looking out for his little boy,it took him a while to see him.Hadrian was surrounded by a pack of red haireds and the mother was saying something that seemed to upset his son.

Percy walked closer ,he was upset when the woman dared to touch his son.It was when she attempted to drag his son away that Persy grew angry.

He grabbed her arm and forced it away from Hadrian.

"I don't know how they do it here,but where I come from dragging away an unwilling child is called kidnapping."

Hadrian was now hiding behind him,the boy was visibly upset.

"Why,I have never!.Harry Potter is coming with us,the headmaster said it was for his own protection. "

"The headmaster has no right to force my ward anywhere.Stay away from Hadrian or there will be trouble." Percy gave the woman a Percy Felix Glare and left while she was still cowered.

By the time Molly Weasley recovered,Percy had his hand on Hadrian's shoulders as they potkeyed away.

 

Hadrian gave his father a tight hug when they got home.He missed how warm and loved ,his father's hugs made him feel.The salty and fresh scent of his father made him realise how much he misses being home.

Hogwarts might be home to many but not to Hadrian.His father was his home,it was great to be welcomed back.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poseidon and Hades.

Hades was tired of Poseidon's drive by visits and he was starting to fall behind with his paperwork because of his younger brother. The god was throwing a tantrum because the son he disowned wanted nothing to do with him and it was now affecting Hades's duties. 

 

When Charon told him that his brother was back again,Hades resisted the urge to groan in frustration. He told him to let him in and poured himself a large glass of whiskey,he really needed a stronger drink.Maybe he should have Persius get him Firewhiskey when he goes to the wizarding world

 

"Where is he?" demanded Poseidon "I know you have him here."

"Good evening brother.I am well,thank you for asking".Hades said all of this with a deadpaned voice.

"I am not in the mood for games brother,where's my son?."

"Well ,the last time I checked Gregory Andrew Shores is in camp blood. "

Poseidon was growing more frustrated by the second .

"I mean my son Persius. "

"You don't have a son named Persius,Poseidon. You HAD a son named Persius ,it is such a shame how you disowned him not so long ago."

"Hades ,I made a mistake .I regret it ,okay!.Where have you hidden him?.I have to make this right" 

"Make this right how?" Hades was now alert,the only time the gods wanted to make something 'right',they ended up creating a bigger mess or a monster sometimes both.

"I am going to reclaim him and take him to Atlantis.Zeus and I agreed to make him a minor god.I will for suitable matches for him to make him forget the whole ordeal. "

Did his brothers lack common sense?,they planned to basically restrain Persius to Atlantis and force him to get married.Were they planning on replacing one rapist for another!?.

"It would never work,the boy would hate you more than before.Anyway Persius left at dawn and I don't think he will return again."

Poseidon lost all composure and manhandled Hades .

"Where is he?,I know you know where he went.Brother don't make an enemy of me by keeping me from my son."

"I can't tell where he is,I swore to Styx to never reveal it."

Hades watched as his brother slumped a bit and released him.

Poseidon just turned and left,Hades heard the door slamming and sighed.He took a large drink and wished for something more stronger.His siblings were all idiots and he had to find a way to keep Persius from a forced marriage.

He wished for those days were his siblings had forgotten about him.Things weren't nearly as stressful as they were now.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore and the Flamels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enough is Enough.
> 
> Pray for the end of gender based violence in South Africa. 
> 
> We live in fear:(

Dumbledore was busy pacing about in his office.His plan to have the boy be taken by the Weasleys had failed.He tried to subtly look into Molly's mind to see what happend,but for some reason he only saw those sea green eyes looking managing.

He wished that he had thought to put a tracking charm on the boy. He wanted answers about what happened to the Philosopher's stone.

The Flamels were not talking to him.Dumbledore had expected that since it was gone,the Flamels should think about giving him their money when they die.It wasn't like they could take it with them to the afterlife .

The couple had thrown him out of their house and refused any other form of communication with them.

 

What he didn't know was that Harry had accidentally broken the stone in half and had given the Flamels the bigger half.The couple decided to deage themselves and renew their love.A near death experience had shook them and they realised that for the past 300 years,they had been playing it safe and had fallen into a comfortable routine .

The couple had pack their belongings and set of to find new adventure elsewhere and had given Harry a few rare books and a million galleons. The money was barely a drop in the boy's vaults but he loved the books .

The couple didn't ask about the other half of the stone,thinking that it was distroyed not knowing that the little raven had taken it for himself.

For some reason Hadrian knew that it would come on handy one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of changing the pairing from Ares/Percy to Sirius/Percy.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SIRIUS.

Sirius Black had finally stopped believing that they would willingly let him out. For the past 9 and a half years,he waited for Dumbledore to come save him .As time past by his grieve evolved to anger,the light had thrown him in to this hell hole.After everything he gave up for them,they still only saw him as a dark wizard.

He hoped and prayed that his pup was alright.He will find a way out here and reunite with his godson.The thoughts of his godson made him remember Harry 's true birth 'mother '.

He wondered if Percy was now a part of Harry's life.When he met the pregnant boy ,Sirius couldn't help but want to distroy whomever had hurt the fragile teen.

He reminded Sirius of himself the day he had been disowned and injured from torture inflicted by his own mother.

When James had got money from Gringotts to help Percy start a new life,Sirius had also taken some of his own money and added it to the account James had set up for Percy.

The two of them had kissed one night before Percy's departure.They hadn't gone any further because Sirius as the older one could see that Percy wasn't ready for a relationship yet.He had let the boy go and had hoped to see him again. 

When he got out of this prison,Sirius was going to find his pup and together they would find Persius .The three of them could maybe become a family.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poseidon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Haritage Day to all South Africans.
> 
> I am a proud Half Tswana Half Xhosa girl :).

Poseidon was frustrated.The visit to Hades's Palace was a waste,his brother refused to tell him where his son was.He had ordered Trinton to also keep an eye out for his half brother but his godly son was also running into dead ends in his search.

 

He couldn't understand how the boy was able to avoid his notice.Poseidon suspected that someone else was helping the boy hide from him. 

 

He hoped that the boy would take a swim wherever he was.Poseidon knew that if Percy stepped in any body of water ,he would find him.He didn't care if it was a river,fountain ,beach or swamp.As soon as his son hand his feet in the water,he would use all his powers to pull him to Atlantis.

 

The sea god walked to the west wing of his Palase.He had his servants build this room for Perseus,were the windows used to be open,he had his nephew Hephaestus forge bars on the windows and the door was made from kraken bones .The bones made it almost impossible to breakdown.

 

He knew that Perseus will view this room as his prison cell at first,but the boy left him no choice.He had to make hard decisions to get the boy to listen and keeping him locked up in Atlantis seemed like a good choice .

 

When time past,he would ease Percy into an arranged marriage with one of his noble servants or a minor god or goddess of the sea.

It would work out in the end,it just had to.

He had failed his son once,he couldn't fail him again.It was because of him that the boy had also lost his mother in this whole mess.Poseidon never thought that Sally Jackson would kick their son out and refuse to listen to the reason why he had done it.

 

Out of everyone Poseidon blamed Sally the most because she had raised to boy. She should have asked why!.He hated her because she had become like every other mortal parent and silently resented the boy.

 

With the chance of having a normal life,she had turned her back on their son just like he had done.Unlike her,he would have all the time in the world to fix things. He is going to make the boy immortal the first chance he has.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People bare with me.I know my work has grammar problems ,I am too busy to edit it.I am doing all I can to just post,fixing mistakes will have to wait.

Hadrian was busy buying his school supplies. His dad had gone to buy him new robes,he needed new shoes.Walking around a huge castle had worn out his old shoes.He wished that someone had the foresight to add another way to get around the castle besides stairs. 

 

He saw that he had to buy Lockhart 's books this year. Hadrian was surprised that Dumbledore was allowing a fantasy class this year,maybe they would be learning creative writing.

It was such a good idea , maybe they would even be allowed to have drama classes and other arts classes.

"Rian,I am so happy to see you mate." Cedric said.

Hadrian liked the older HufflePuff , he was the one who helped him get to class last year.For some reason the stairs had a habit of moving when Hadrian was on them.He wondered if Voldemort had been the one to curse them ,so that Hadrian would consistently end up on the third floor.

Anyway the Puff had noticed the pattern and helped Hadrian and Terry get around using secret passage ways.

"It is good to see you to Cedric.You buying your supplies as well?".

"Yeah,heard that Lockhart is going to be our new DADA professor. " The Puff said it in a mournful voice.

Hadrian laughed ,he never knew the other boy was this funny.He noticed that the other boy wasn't laughing along.

"Tell me you are pulling my leg!."

The other boy shook his head.

"I thought that it was going to be a creative writing class with a bit of drama!."

The other students there also heared Hadrian's outburst,the boys were laughing while the girls were glaring at him.

Surely they realised that some of the facts in Lockhart's books were contradicting each other.There was no way that he could be in two different countries and be saving towns from feral vampires and wild dragons alone!.

He heard someone calling his name,he ducked behind some shelves when he saw Lockhart looking around for him.He bid Cedric a hasty goodbye and put a notice me not charm on himself and ran fron there.

"Dad!, British wizards are crazy. Please let me transfer!."

After Hadrian's explanation,Percy felt sorry for his son.He wished he could transfer him but Hacate wanted Hadrian in Hogwarts. He didn't want to deal with Dumbledore either.

He consoled Hadrian by promising to buy him more advance books in America.It was the least he could do to make sure his son actually learned something this year.

The father and son duo left the alley,missing out on two pureblood wizards duking it out.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian's second year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Percy selling candy in his room.

Hadrian hadn't really planned it but two months after Lockhart started teaching, Hadrian had began running an illegal business at school. It was clear to all the boys that the man was a fake and if the girls were blinded by his creepy shiny teeth, they would see it too.

It began with a lone Puff and escalated to the whole school.Bones was his contact in Hufflepuff and Longbottom for the Gryffindors. 

Most of his clients didn't have a clue that he was the one selling the papers.He managed to get Zabini to be his middle man in Slytherin but the ravens were a tough crowd.He found it ironic that his house was the one lagging behind when it came to acquiring this new knowledge. 

His year mates were mostly girls and well they were letting their hormones get the best of them.Hadrian didn't sell to Terry ,he allowed the boy to borrow his boys for free. 

When he saw how quickly the DADA papers were selling,he started selling history papers too.He knew that the professors were suspicious about students now achieving high marks in History. The Weasley twins were at the top of the class now ,everyone knew that those two planned their pranks in Binns class. 

Hadrian was happy that he had spelled the pages so that only he and the buyer could see what was written. The professors had searches the for signs that they were cheating and with no proof of it available,they didn't get punished.

He was rolling in serious money with because one page cost one galleon.Each book had 300 hundred pages and Hogwarts had close to 500 in his year alone!.

He ,of course,didn't sell to advance pages with illegal spells. He did learn them for his own benefit.

 

Professor Dumbledore had demanded Hadrian to give him his books .He accused him of bringing illegal books to Hogwarts,Hadrian could see how upset Flitwik was at his treatment.

He somehow managed to put on an angelic face of innocence for the half goblin to believe him.Hadrian smirked when Dumbledore couldn't find any books on him ,he enjoyed how pained Dumbledore's face was when he was forced to apologise to him.

Hadrian made sure that the professors had left before kneeling down and taking his invisibility cloak off the books.There was no way that he was going to allow Dumbledore to sabotage his education with bad teachers .

He just had to be more careful now.He knew that Granger was also suspicious and the girl kept a really close eye on him.If Granger wasn't enough,he had gotten himself a raging disturbing fangirl.

The Weasley girl was creepy with all her staring.He suppressed a shudder as he remember the persistent singing dwarfs,she sent after him on Valentine's. 

He promised himself to avoid her as much as possible.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanatos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is still young ,his pairing will be dominant when his older.

The gentle god of nonviolent deaths could be seen wondering in the underworld.He was still shaken by his capture and often busy with the reapers. They were busy collecting the souls that had escaped when the doors had been opened. 

 

If that wasn't hard enough,the new war brewing was also causing many deaths and the childish gods were also adding to the pile.

 

He was so busy that he rarely had time to relax.Unlike his siblings and other gods ,Thanatos rarely had liaisons. The gentle god was lonely and it didn't help that as the personification of death,he often saw his lover's death whenever he touched them.

 

It wasn't worth the heartache and so the death god just chose to be celibate. He was one of the few gods who didn't have any demigods running around. None of his past lover's often miscarrying. His power was too powerful for them to bare.

 

Lately Thanatos had taken to watching his chosen one. The hidden son of Perseus .The boy's antics were quite amusing.

 

Even though he was adopted,the boy reminded him of Cadmus Peverell.During his long life many have tried to cheat him and few had almost succeeded.He hated them all for making his work harder than it was . Though Cadmus had redeemed himself by greeting him like an old friend when he finally passed.

 

Thanatos still resented the Peverells for trying to cheat him.He hoped that the boy would live up to the expectations he had for him.

 

The boy was walking near the lake with his young friend.Thanatos impulsively send three butterflies at him,he smiled when the boy showed his awe at them.

 

Prove me right little one. It was a half plea half demand to the oblivious wizard down below.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations Springboks.Rugby World Champions 2019.🇿🇦🏈🏆

Lockhart was a hazard.Hadrian had started applying protection charms on both Terry and himself,he added fire and water proof charms just to be safe.Terry first thought that Hadrian was being paranoid,but after the first lesson,he was thankful.

Lockhart thought it was a good idea to release fire breathing lizards in the class.Cho Chang had to be taken to see Madam Poppy ,the reptiles had burnt off her hair.

Hadrian thought that it was karma for the way the girl had been treating Luna.It was after that lesson that the younger student started hanging out with them.

Terry had a little crush on her,he thought that she was a poetic soul with a different view of the world.Hadrian wondered if she had seer blood ,he would like to see her family tree one of this days.

 

It was four months in ,did Hogwarts start getting more creepy and dangerous again.Hadrian heard that Angus's cat had been petrified,the old caretaker blamed the Gryffindors. 

He started hearing voices too,he was creeped out to find out no one else could hear them too.He kept that information to himself.A few weeks later a Hufflepuff girl was petrified .

Everyone was scared ,Dumbledore told them they had the situation at hand.That didn't comfort Hadrian at all,,especially with how Dumbledore kept eyeing him.

The headmaster was starting to worry him with all his staring and calling him my boy. The old wizard made matters worse by always offering him candy and wanting to see him alone in his office.

Hadrian remembered the stranger danger lessons he learned from his dad and muggle teachers.

Hadrian suspected the old wizard of being a secret gay pedophile.

Terry had choked on his drink when Hadrian told him this,the boy couldn't defend Dumbledore either.He had also noticed the unwanted attention the headmaster showered Hadrian with.He too became cautious around the headmaster,more so when the wizard called him to his office to ask private questions about Hadrian.

Terry had kept his eyes from meeting the headmaster 's own and fled the office at the first opportunity. 

The two Ravenclaws had warned Luna about Dumbledore.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suspicious Snape.

Lockhart licked his lips as he looked at the boy who lived.The boy was a pretty young thing,his fame made him even more attractive to the blond wizard.

He was disappointed when the boy failed his questionnaire. The boy called his books wonderful fiction and asked if the hero could clone himself like those muggle cartoons named after noodles. 

Lockhart was insulted even though he did not participate in those heroics.He was also relieved no one else questioned him about his timelines. He had to make the boy believe in him and look at him in awe.

Lockhart smiled and a few witches swooned when they caught sight of that award winning smile.

 

Snape hated Potter's spawn,he hated how everyone was drawn to the brat.It was James Potter all over again.Severus hated when they compared the brat's eyes to those of Lily's.

Was everyone blind to what was in front of them?.

The boy didn't resemble Potter or his beloved Lily. His eyes were sea green and not emerald like Lily's.It made Severus suspicious about the boy's parentage.

It wouldn't surprise Severus if the older Potter had cheated on Lily and the brat was a by blow product ,that his Lily had been forced to accept as her own.

It would explain why he never saw a hint of the pregnancy. He had observed Lily carefully whenever he saw her in the Alley.Severus didn't care to other people it would sound like he had been stalking her and knew her movements by heart.

The fact still remained Severus Snape was not convinced that the boy was Lily's son.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian

Fake it until you make it. Hadrian refused to believe that he was going crazy. He ignored the sounds coming from the walls ,when the caretaker' s cat got petrified. Hadrian 's first instinct was to get the hell out of the.

 

He hid in one of the rooms,he knew that If he was found with that cat someone will try to pin it on him. Terry told him not to tell people that he was hearing sounds coming from the walls ,if he didn't want people believing him mad.

 

Two more students got petrified and Ronald started being persistent. The other boy wanted him to investigate Draco Malfoy. 

 

"For the last time Weasley , I am not going to take a NEWT level potion made by two second year students in an abandoned toilet and drink it ,just to stalk another student!." 

 

Hadrian sometimes wished Granger hadn't come back.The girl obviously had some of her intelligence knocked off , because when she came back , she and Weasley became best friends. 

 

Normally Hadrian wouldn't care about this but the two of them decided Hadrian needed to join them and become " The Golden Trio". 

 

He couldn't excape them. Unlike Weasley , Granger wasn't allergic to the library. Hadrian had found a book on the Greek gods and wanted to read it. He wanted to know why his dad burnt food for Hecate ,Hades and Thanatos but not the others.

 

Hadrian knew his dad had secrets and he wanted to uncover them.Maybe this book can help and bring him a step closer to uncovering his dad's past.

 

He was frustrated because Granger kept harrassing him. She wanted him to drop what he was doing and research the Slytherin monster. Did Hadrian look like Sherlock Holmes?.

 

He left the library in a huff ,his book forgotten .

 

His anger was cooled by watching Snape decimate Lockhart. Hadrian found out that he able to understand snakes by hearing the reptile shouting valgur words when Malfory summoned it in his duel with Weasley.

 

It took all of his self control not to answer the reptile. He knew that this wasn't normal and Hadrian didn't need people scrutinizing him more .

 

He practically run away from the scene when they were led out. He had research to do. He found out that the Slytherin line had a unique skill, they could talk to snakes!. That talent was seen as a sign of a dark wizard because Lord Voldemort could also speak to them. 

 

Hadrian knew that people would fear him for having this talent. He would keep it secret and find a way to see if he could use it safely.

Imagine having snakes spy for him.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been sick for the past two months and trying to update my other fanfictions. Hope you guys like my newest chapter.

Percy was forced to remain in Alaska , the Olympians were searching for him. It scared and angered him that even when the truth has been revealed, the gods thought it best to fuck him over further.

 

He got drunk and in a drunken rampage he wrecked his home , when his uncle told him that Poseidon wanted to chain him down to a stranger.

 

Percy broke down crying , crying for all that he lost and sacrificed to that world . They just took and took and they never once gave back. They turned their backs on him and turned his mother against him as well!. 

 

He cried for that seventeen year old boy , who had to beg his uncle for mercy. Hades had taken him to England and gave him a few hundreds to get by. The money had been stolen from him, probably by Hermes trying to make him more miserable .

 

He had been forced to eat out of garbage bins to survive. For months he had acted like a rat as his stomach grew for an unexplainable reason. He thought that he had a tumor and was dying.

 

He was at the end of his rope when he saved James Potter from a death eater attack. He fainted into the man's arms and woke up to a hovering red haired woman with kind eyes.

 

He didn't know that he was a carrier until they told him that his baby was fine. For months the couple took him in and made him one of their own.It was why Percy decided to pay them back by giving them the only precious thing he had , his beautiful son.

 

It was why he was hiding in Alaska and avoiding trouble . He had a son he had to take care of and if the Olympians came to ruin this for him , Gaia will be the least of their problems .

 

They thought they could abuse his fatal flaw but too bad for them, only his son had his full loyalty. Percy knew that it was a matter of time before they figured out where he was hiding, so he made sure to have a get away bag ready . 

 

He had to be ready to leave at any time. 

 

He wasn't going down without a fight but he had to face the reality that he might get captured and so for that worst scenario,he contacted the goblins about writing up emancipation papers for Hadrian.

 

His son would never go to the Dursley's should anything happen to Percy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally seeing how Percy and the Potter's met.


End file.
